


hot and bothered

by knapsackdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Quickie, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, mature - Freeform, messy sex, soonyoungs temper is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapsackdreams/pseuds/knapsackdreams
Summary: Soonyoung is angry after they lose at an award show, Jihoon helps him calm down.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	hot and bothered

After the award ceremony was over, the thirteen members all headed back to their dressing room. Some more upset than others, of course. Seungcheol and Soonyoung had done their best to hide their frowns in front of all the cameras, but made no move to hide their disdain afterwards.

“I can’t believe they would nominate us and invite us, we all get ready and come here, PERFORM, AND THEY STILL DIDN’T GIVE US THE DAMN AWARD!!!” Soonyoung yelled, as the dressing room door shut behind them. The more calm members spared a sympathetic glance at the performance team leader at least, before starting the process of packing up and changing.

“It’s fine, hyung. We can’t win them all. It was good publicity at least.” Seokmin replied, before trying to hug Soonyoung so he calms down. Soonyoung instead grabs Seokmin by the shoulders and begins shaking him, “I HATE IT HERE!!!” He exclaimed again.

“Alright, that’s enough Soonyoungie.” Seungcheol sighs, separating the two. “I’m pissed too. But we just have to move on.”

“This was the biggest waste of time. And why the hell are you looking so calm Jihoon?! They robbed you the most.” The performance team leader points at Jihoon, who was just calmly reading all the _“You’ll get em next time!”_ messages from friends on his phone.

“It’s whatever. I can’t expect an award for every album now can I?” Jihoon shrugs.

“You guys are so damn complacent. We should boycott this damn network.” Soonyoung lightly punches the wall for good measure and emphasis.

The door opens, and their manager peers inside to see what the commotion is before stepping inside fully. “Alright Hoshi, I can hear your yelling from outside. Please calm down. I received word we can leave in about 40 minutes. We'll be heading straight to our photoshoot." 

“Damn it all. I’m heading to the bathroom.” Soonyoung grumbles, before stomping off. Seungcheol exchanges a glance with Jihoon.

Jihoon sighs, pocketing his phone. “Alright, I’ll go see if he’s okay.” "Good luck hyung!" Seokmin offers.

Their manager shouts behind him “Please head back right away! We don’t want to be late for the photoshoot scheduled!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jihoon waved, before shutting the door behind him and heading in the direction Soonyoung went. It wasn’t long before his spotted the angry blonde, who looked like he was still huffing and puffing.

“Oi, Soonyoung!” Jihoon called out. Soonyoung stops in his tracks and looks back at him. “What’s up?” He replies, with a sarcastic grin. “Here to tell me to head back and stop being dramatic. Well hmph! Hell if I care if it’s dramatic.”

Jihoon finally reaches Soonyoung, and sighs before grabbing his arm. “I’m not here to tell you you’re dramatic or whatever. But... maybe you're overreacting just a tad bit.”

Soonyoung in turn, swats Jihoon’s arm away, before resuming his walk. Jihoon, not giving up, grabs his boyfriend's arm again. This time he follows Soonyoung’s pace and allows him some silence. He knows how Soonyoung gets when he's having a temper tantrum.

Ever since he knew Soonyoung from their trainee days, he knew about his temper. When Soonyoung didn’t get what he wanted or felt his opinion was being ignored, he wasn’t afraid to hide his anger. The members were used to it by now, but Jihoon always knew how to get his boyfriend to calm down. Later in secret of course, since no one knew about their relationship yet. He knew some members suspected it, like Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but for the sake of not making things complicated or the news getting out, they kept quiet about it.

Jihoon patiently waits and walks alongside Soonyoung, letting the taller blonde collect his feelings first. The coast is pretty clear so he doesn’t let go of his arm, knowing Soonyoung likes to be comforted by his touch.

Soonyoung finally speaks after a few moments of silence. “Listen Jihoon, I’m not trying to be a jerk or anything, it’s just so unfair how hard you work and how these damn networks can’t recognize that.”

Jihoon pauses. Ah, so that’s what this was about.

Jihoon smiles up at Soonyoung. “Soonyoungie, you don’t have to worry. It doesn’t hurt my feelings or anything, the other group deserved to win too.”

“Bullshit.” The taller blonde replies. “They don’t even write their own damn songs. They were picked based off of fucking favoritism.”

“Don’t say that. Every group works hard. Don’t put down other groups.”

“Ok, you’re right. I’m sorry. But I really wanted this win, for you.”

The shorter brunette laces his fingers around Soonyoung’s hand. “I know. It does suck, especially when the younger members get all excited before coming here thinking we’ll win. But I don’t want you get so upset. It’ll just make the next win better, alright?”

Soonyoung tightens his fingers around his boyfriend’s hand. “You’re right. I’m sorry I got so carried away. Let’s head back now I guess.”

Jihoon smiles and looks around, making sure no one was around before tip toeing a bit so he can kiss his boyfriend quickly. “You can’t fool me Soonyoung. I know you’re still upset. I promise I’ll make it up to you later in the studio.” Jihoon winks.

Soonyoung has another dumb grin on his face. “Hey… how far have we walked now anyways? There’s no one here.”

“Looks like we’re on the other side of the building or something. I think they only used half of it for the awards. We better head back quick, we have to get changed for the photoshoot.” Jihoon replies, pulling Soonyoung in the direction they came from.

“What’s the fun in that Jihoonie?” Soonyoung smiles, before breaking away and heading towards a door nearby, opening it. “Oh look, what do we have here? it’s an empty supply closet!”

Jihoon knows where this is going. “Oh. Hell. No. We need to head back.” He states.

“Wait, o-m-g, what’s this inside? Soonyoung frantically points to something inside the closet.”

“Did you just spell out o-m-g? Never do that again…” Jihoon sighs before heading over to what his boyfriend is pointing at. Next thing he knows, Soonyoung is pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them.

Jihoon shakes his head. “Soonyoung, you dumbass-“

He’s interrupted by Soonyoung’s lips crashing onto his. Jihoon pauses for a moment, shocked at how freaking bold his co-leader can be, before deciding fuck it, angry Soonyoung _is_ a huge turn on for him, and begins making out right back.

Soonyoung desperately begins rubbing against his shorter boyfriend, trying to create some friction between their fully clothed bodies. Soonyoung was getting pretty hard already, he knew they had to be quick.

Jihoon allows himself to be guided against a shelf, so Soonyoung can grind into him deeper. He breaks away from the kiss to whisper “Hey, babe, just how expensive are these suits anyway? Maybe you shouldn’t be doing that- fuck!” He moans, it does feel amazing though, he knows both of them will be fully hard, and he already feels pretty wet down there.

“Shit, you’re right. These are Givenchy I think. I thought we could manage just like this but… you’ve given me another idea!” Soonyoung excitedly exclaims. The taller flips over Jihoon, and pushes him down against the shelf. “Can I fuck you?” He asks, smiling, though it’s hard to see in the dark.

Jihoon groans. “We don’t even have any lube!” He knows he can take it though, the thought of having Soonyoung inside of him was making his head spin with anticipation already.

“Don’t worry, we can make some.” Soonyoung says. He begins unbuttoning Jihoon’s suit pants with one hand, before shoving the other hand into Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon is taken a bit by surprise but goes for it anyways, sucking on his boyfriend’s fingers. He knows it’s a huge turn on for Soonyoung anyway, so he starts moaning to tease him.

“Holy fuck Jihoon, if you keep making those noises I’ll cum before I even get inside.” Soonyoung groans. He decides to tease Jihoon back, by palming him through his boxers, but it backfired of course because now Jihoon was _genuinely_ moaning and writhing against the shelf, turning on Soonyoung even more.

“Mmmm just like that baby. We don’t have much time, I’m going to start.” Soonyoung whispers, pulling his hand away from Jihoon’s mouth and moving his fingers so he can start prepping his boyfriend.

“Ah, wait a second" Jihoon manages to get out. "You’re gonna end up making a mess on the suits or something.”

“Don’t you worry baby! You cum in your underwear, and I’ll just cum inside you.”

“ _That bastard.”_ Jihoon thinks, before his thoughts are interrupted by Soonyoung’s fingers entering inside of him. “Ah… just fuck me Soonyoung…” he moans.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung carefully asks, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

Jihoon nods.

“Alright, I’ll go for it then.” The blonde pulls his fingers out, the emptiness leaving Jihoon wanting more. “Let me just adjust your pants a bit so they don’t get all ruined-“ They’re interrupted by a loud crash of something falling to the floor.

“AHHH” Soonyoung jumps.

“MY GOD fucking hell, what the hell was that?”

Soonyoung glances down “Oh oopsy, your phone fell out of your pocket.” He effortlessly picks it up before setting it aside on another shelf.

“What?” Jihoon cries. “I swear to god Soonyoung if there’s a crack on it- mmmmph” He finishes with a gasp.

Soonyoung doesn’t give Jihoon time to finish his sentence before he’s thrusting inside of him. “Is that okay baby?” He cautions.

“Ahh…” The brunette moans. “Cmon, just fuck me” He impatiently continues.

And his boyfriend delivers of course, before thrusting into him deeper and faster.

“Soonyoung ah…” He moans, knowing how much his boyfriend loves hearing his name during sex.

“Fuck Jihoon, I’m sorry we can’t drag this out. I’m gonna finish quickly, okay?”

“Yes…” He moans, knowing he’ll soon be filled with his boyfriend’s cum. His own dick feels tight against the fabric of his underwear, the friction from the cloth stimulating him even more.

Next thing he knows, Soonyoung is hitting his g spot, and the shorter immediately spills out in his underwear. “Ah fuck! I’m cumming Soonyoung!” He manages to moan out.

“Just like that baby, I’m close.” Soonyoung groans in reply. Two more thrusts later, he’s spilling out right into his boyfriend.

Jihoon grimaces a little, feeling a bit messy and sticky. He knows Soonyoung won’t pull out too fast to avoid unnecessary cum spilling all over their suits.

“Ugh…” Soonyoung moans, trying to come down from his high. “Hey there aren’t even any tissues around. Damn.” He taller blonde carefully pulls out, quickly pulling Jihoon’s boxers back up, along with his own. “Just a bunch of wires and stuff. I guess this is where they keep their equipment.” He elaborates. “Hey, why are you still in position?” He pokes Jihoon's butt.

Jihoon slowly stands, and Soonyoung takes advantage of the opportunity, to pull him into a hug and a deep kiss. Jihoon closes his eyes and melts into Soonyoung’s touch, before burying his face in Soonyoung's shoulder. “Ugh, I feel freaking nasty!!! There’s cum literally on both sides.” Jihoon complains.

Soonyoung giggles, clearly enjoying his lovely boyfriend’s predicament. “Don’t worry, we can try find a bathroom and maybe you can clean up a bit.” He goes to pick up Jihoon’s phone, which was resting on the shelf. “HOLY SHIT!” His eyes widen, seeing what the time was.

“What, what is it? Jihoon groans, loosening his grip on his taller boyfriend so he can see what he was yelling about. “HUH? Soonyoung you jerk!!! You DID put a crack in my screen!!!”

“Not THAT Jihoonie, there’s not much time left!!! We need to go back now before I get in trouble.”

“Head back NOW? No, I don’t care if you get in trouble we need to find a bathroom first!!!” Jihoon complains, as Soonyoung drags him outside the supply closet.

“Oh just forget that, I’ll make it up to youin the shower later.” Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon sighed, opting to pinch his dumb boyfriend's side instead of answering back. “OUCH!” Soonyoung yelped turning to glare at Jihoon. “Oh shit, wait. You have your post sex glow and your ears are crazy red. Maybe a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up won’t hurt us.” Soonyoung laughs nervously, trying to evade his boyfriend’s murderous glare.

“YOU THINK? Let’s find one around here quickly.” Jihoon complains.

“Just leave it up to me!” Soonyoung confidently exclaims, lacing his fingers in Jihoon’s hands. “I promise I’ll fix your phone screen and we’ll have the best bubble bath later, okay baby?” Soonyoung smiles, pausing to kiss his grumpy boyfriend on the forehead.

Jihoon laughs, unable to stay mad at his boyfriend for long. “Sounds like a plan. You know what, maybe it’s a good thing we lost that award! I need to get you angry more often…” Jihoon trails off, almost getting hard again at the thought of having rough and messy sex with an angry Soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> -THIS LITTLE SCENARIO WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR SO LONG I needed to write it out.  
> -Thanks for reading!


End file.
